N.sup.6 -2-Hydroxypropyladenosine as a diastereomeric mixture, i.e., (R)(S)-N.sup.6 -2-hydroxypropyladenosine, has been reported as a radioprotective agent by H. Asakura et al., in J. Radial. Res., 15, 19 (1974).
It has now been found that the (S)-diastereomer of N.sup.6 -2-hydroxypropyladenosine has valuable antihypertensive properties.